


cutie

by Talltoasterstruttle



Series: bottom vernonnie [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Bottom Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Top Lee Jihoon | Woozi, What Have I Done, this is my first fic dont excpect much lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25450036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talltoasterstruttle/pseuds/Talltoasterstruttle
Summary: lee jihoon finds Vernon adorable and has many ways to tell him and in front of their many members.
Relationships: Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Series: bottom vernonnie [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843345
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	1. stooooop

**Author's Note:**

> wassup peeps this is my first ever work on this app sooooooooooooo yeah

"so everyone" Jihoon started making everyone scared, he rarely talks in dance practices unless it's needed. "as you probably know, Hansol is the cutest out of all of us." He says I takes a moment for Vernon to realize what he said. and when he does Vernon blushes bright red, "HYUNG!!" He whines as woozi just blows him a kiss meanwhile the others laugh their asses off because who wouldn't? not me. Oh, wait I'm breaking the fourth wall lol.


	2. what an ass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "hansollie did you know that you have a wonderful ass"

as time passes by after the cute incident, Vernon thinks he's safe, but oh boy is he wrong. the manager was checking up on the dorm, everything seemed normal until woozi opened his mouth. "Hey hansollie did you know that you have a wonderful ass?" everyone in the room stares at him in disbelief. "What I'm stating facts!" He says Vernon starts blushing furiously and tries to make an excuse to go to his room. But JeongHan catches him "Okay this happened twice today, are yall a thing?" he asks. "well of course we are, how could I not date such a flawless being like him." Woozi says winking at Vernon.


	3. selfish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You know, vernonnie, I'm very selfish"

coming out to all my memebers, not only as gay but in a relationship was hard but they were very supportive. some even coming out about their own relationships, making me glad that the attention wasn't all on us. Jihoon was and is very protective of me. so it came to no surprise when he glared at the manager for getting too close for comfort. after we all sat down, she insisted to sit next to me and when we sat down she put a hand on my thigh, as uncounterable as I was, I didn't say anything. But Jihoon did he asked the manager to come outside with him, though I didn't hear all of it, I could tell he was angry. after a while, they came out jihoon asking me to come to our room. I stood up and walked, whispers of good luck followed me, along with smirks and raising eyebrows. 

I walk into his room, and he closes the door, "you know vernonnie, I'm very selfish"

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no smut unless you want me to write it


End file.
